114599-lets-take-a-look-at-wildstar
Content ---- ---- fixed. good post. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If the game was flowing nice then it wouldn't be hard to fill up many slots for warplots.They don't really need to reduce the players just because no one isn't participating and even if they had it lowered because with the game state we'll still be fighting the same people because pvp wasn't balance out for all class builds. All builds have to be unique whether it's dps, tanking, CC or healing. They all have to give a significant amount and do great performance to be fun in pvp. Pvp is all about skills in all aspect right, but when you have certain classes such as tanks not doing enough damage to put pressure on healers or dps. It's a waste of time and pointless to even have pvp armor for support tank classes when they can't tank especially against 3 or certain burst classes. When you have spamming TK storm espers, perma stealth stalker's attacks or constant CCs where you have to have press different buttons than it's original key which used to be F. I'm pretty sure right there not many are a fan of that mechanic in a long run judging how dead the game is in pvp content. It's also sad to see that the CC F key breaker is still being sponsered in their advertisements. They need to update their advertisement that F key is no longer a CC breaker key. On my last note Overall the game has potential and we know that, but it all depends on how it's managed which they've paid the price for that one. Take a look at other mmorpgs out there such as Archeage, FFXIV ARR, Guild Wars 2 or WoW. As simple those games can be they're still fun to play. If the mega servers are coming soon within a week or so then this will help the game franchise in the long run. If players have to wait until November for that then many probably won't come back. It's very crucial right now so I hope they truly make good decision on what to release or hold for later. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh my.. YES!! I finally managed to find a cute sock graphic and even they have knee pads...attached to the part that looks like knee socks instead of the actual boot. *Boggles* Photo for reference - http://i.imgur.com/RBD578i.png | |} ---- ---- That's correct. We're waiting since closed not open beta for the technologist update. There's no Expert research tree for Technologist and the other recipes are mostly broken. You have to spend a lot of time and nerves not to freak out when leveling that profession. Maybe they finally fixed something I wouldn't know since I have an expert Technologist since launch but still my Expert Research tree is missing lol. I do have the other crafting professions as well, and most of them have an issue when leveling since some of the recipes don't show up, or not in the right/correct category whatsoever but you can defiantly work your way around it. Epochos and Adventus makes only sense for specific classes. Not all classes have Epochos or Adventus as bis pre raid but others do. My Tailor makes a lot of money with epochos and Adventus and so does my weaponsmith. But my outfitter or my armorsmith is not even bother unlocking them because they do not sell on my server. With that said, some of the level 49 or 50 regular schematics as well as the dungeon schematics are mostly better. Again it depends on the class but some of these items have better bonuses and overall stats or are much cheaper to craft, especially in bulk when you're looking for the correct rune slots over Epochos/Adventus. This should change soon if we ever get the updates they promised from the ptr. | |} ----